


Kiss under the misteloe

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Post Winter Finale, misteloe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quel vischio è una scusa, una scusa per poterlo baciare, per sentirlo ancora vicino, per non dimenticare a quello che ti ha detto e per una volta vuoi coglierla, forse accetti troppe cose da Oliver, forse sperare che tutto torni com’era è la più grande delle idiozie ma quando senti le sue labbra su di te sai due cose: che ami Oliver Hampton da sempre e che devi proteggerlo, che non deve sapere nulla di Sam, di Lyla, di tutto, almeno lui non lo deve sapere.





	

Tutto quello è stupido eppure funziona.

Dopo l’incendio, e Wes, sei sicuro che Oliver abbia capito tutto, se non tutto la maggior parte, tutto quello che lui ha voluto tenergli nascosto perché lo ama, perché ci tiene a lui e perché Oliver, almeno lui, deve salvarsi dalla spirale distruttiva in cui la sua vita è finita dal giorno in cui ha incontrato Annelise. Hai accettato l’idea di rompere con lui, hai accettato che tornasse dopo poco ma c’è una cosa che non puoi accettare ed è che Oliver scopra la verità, tutto ma non quello, e quel vischio potrebbe aiutarti per il momento.

Gran parte della verità ormai la conosci, quella sera in cui Connor si è presentato a casa tua non era fatto ma non riesci a capire come da lì in poi tutto sia precipitato e l’uomo che ami abbia finito per nasconderti sempre più parti della verità, chiudendovi in una bolla di felicità e vita domestica. Avevi bisogno di tempo e per questo gli hai chiesto di rompere, ami Connor dal primo momento in cui l’hai visto e sai che in altre circostanze sarebbe stato fuori dalla tua portata ma è quasi un anno che mente, ti inganna e ti nasconde delle informazioni e non ce la facevi più.

Hai così tanto bisogno di domande ma nessuno sa mai dirti nulla come se avessero chissà quale segreto e dopo quello che è accaduto a Wes e quello che hai fatto in qualche maniera li capisci pure, e come se non fosse abbastanza c’è anche quel vischio.  
Connor ti manca, ti manca terribilmente e quel vischio sembra messo lì apposta, non cambierà nulla ma almeno per qualche minuto ne avrai illusione, che Wes sia ancora con voi, che Laurel non sia ancora in terapia intensiva e che non ci siano segreti tra e Connor, come un tempo.

Quel vischio è una scusa, una scusa per poterlo baciare, per sentirlo ancora vicino, per non dimenticare a quello che ti ha detto e per una volta vuoi coglierla, forse accetti troppe cose da Oliver, forse sperare che tutto torni com’era è la più grande delle idiozie ma quando senti le sue labbra su di te sai due cose: che ami Oliver Hampton da sempre e che devi proteggerlo, che non deve sapere nulla di Sam, di Lyla, di tutto, almeno lui non lo deve sapere.


End file.
